


Alone

by evila_elf



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone is what House will always be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Originally posted 11/17/05

House is furious with Wilson. He is furious with everyone lately. Wilson carries on about those ‘damned pills’ and something about a failing liver. House wants him to leave. He tells him to leave. Laughter and more complaining follow. He turns to glare. “What will it take to make you leave me the Hell alone?” he voices the question aloud.

Wilson crosses his arms defiantly across his chest with a scowl. ‘Nothing’ is what the look means.

House steps closer, hand tight around his cane. He wears a frown of his own. His friend looks nervous, but doesn’t back down. He wants to punch his friend, but even that had failed in the past.

Out of ideas besides sitting down, arms crossed and pouting, House gets another idea. He grabs Wilson by the collar and pulls him to his lips. House isn’t surprised that the hungry kiss isn’t returned. He licks Wilson’s lips as he pulls away. And waits.

Wilson’s expression is blank for exactly 5 seconds before it hardens back into a frown, his eyes sad. He turns on his heel and gives House the peace and quiet he demanded. The oncologist leaves without a word.

Then House cries.


End file.
